Saint Beyblade
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: pues es mi primer fic perdon por los errores de ortografia,   pero en si la historia se vasa en ke nuestros santos  de saint seiya   entran al mundo beyblade metal fusion XD espero que les guste
1. Quienes son ustedes?

**HOLA¡ **

**Este es mi primer fic … se preguntaran porque ´´Saint Beyblade''**

**Bueno es una ocurrencia mia(muy rara ya se )**

**Saori: ya nos dimos cuenta ¬¬**

**Yuu: no ay que ser amargados *_***

**Yo : gracias Yuu**

**Saori y Yu :bueno en fin kzy ocura no es dueña de nosotros ni de beyblade ni de nada ,bueno de esta historia si XD**

**Yo: bueno ahora si a empezar la historia¡**

Era una mañana soleada en Beycity eran las 8:00 am , era sabado , nuestra amiga madoka estaba dormida y de pronto llegan ginga, kenta , benquei, yuu , tsubasa y kyoya

Ginga:-HOLA¡-grito en el oido de madona

Madoka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito pues quien no se asustaría si te gritaran en el oido –QUE QUIERES-grito enojada

Yuu: valla carácter

Madona:perdon esque me asustaron

Ginga: no ay problema , esque estabamos aburridos y decimos porque no venir a molest… digo a platicar con madoka

Kenta. que tal si vamos a caminar

Todos: siii

En el parque, todos sentados en una banca

Kyoya: tengo sueño u.u

Ginga:quien te manda a dormirte a las 5:00 am por estar conenctado en facebook

Kyoya: ( n.n U ) era importante

Ginga . ¬¬

Yuu: y que acemos

Kenta:no se estoy aburrido

De repente aparecio un rayo de luz que es .. es …es (DILO) Seiyaa? (de Saint seiya )

Seiya:hola¡

Madona:aaaa un extraño-luego rocia en los ojos con gas pimienta (**yo:no tengo idea de donde lo saco)**

Seiya. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hyoga:JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJJAJAJA(yo:**tambien es de Saint seiya al igual que shyriu , ikki, Shun )**

Shyriu:no deberia reirme pero…..JAJAJAJJAJA

Tsubasa: a todo esto…..QUIENES SON USTEDES

Shun: los caballeros de athena (XD)

Kyoya:los que ?

Tsubasa y que quieren

Seiya. BUENO SE LO IVAMOS A POR LAS BUENOS PERO CREO QUE TENDRA QUE SER POR LAS MALAS- dijo después de recuperarse de el gas pimienta de madona (**yo: XD)**

Ginga:que cosa

Seiya:no se solo sentia ancias de decir eso (n.n)

Ikki:burro con alas a que veniamos y

Seiya: y que ikki

Ikki:DONDE ESTAMOS¡

Ginga: en beycity

Kyoya: y ustedes que quieren aki o ke ya se kieren pelear verdad

Shun: o.o

saquen su bey ¡

Hyoga:que es un bey

Kyoya: o.o

Yuu y kenta:DE QUE PLANETA SON NO SABEN LO QUE ES UN BEY¡

Los caballeros de athena: no sabemos lo que son

Tsubasa y kyoya. O.O

Seiya:esque no sabemos donde estamos

Tsubasa:de donde son

Shun: esque

Seiya. Mejor yo les digo Sun

Seiya: llegamos aquí porque

(Recuerdos de seiya)

Vemos a seiya aciendose un emparedado de jamon

rico mmmmmmmmm

(**yo: cof cof perdon recuerdo equivocado )**

(ahora si recuerdos de seiya)

Vemos a seiya y Shun en la mansión de saori, muy comodos viendo bob esponja

Y de repente, ikki corretea a hyoga , shyriu trata de evitar que ikki mate a hyoga ()

Shyriu:ikki¡ no agas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir¡

Hyoga:YA DIJE KE LO SIENTO IKKI PERDONAME¡

Ikki: mmmm es divertido perserguirte¡

Hyoga: T.T

No se dan cuenta y se resvalan con una esponja (**yo:jajaajaj sufra) **y chocan contra la pared (pobre hyoga) y cae un libro muy viejo

Seiya y Shun :

Shun. Ke libro tan raro

Seiya:dejame ver

De repente una luz le habla

Luz: por aberme tirado les dare una leccion

Hyoga: NO NOS MATES

Luz : no les are daño era broma (XD)

Luz. Los embiare a otra dimensión ay encontraran a unos muchachos que se llaman ginga, kyoya, tsubasa , yuu, kenta y benquei , ellos se aran sus amigos y les diran como volver

Todos (incluso yo ) : KE

Luz. Sayonara

Y una luz ilumina la habitación y los lleva a la dimensión( mejor dicho anime) beyblade metal fusion ¡

CONTINUARA¡

**Yo: aaaaa no me gusto como me kedo -.-**

**Tsubasa y Kyoya : NO ES JUSTO NOSOTROS CASI NO HABLAMOS**

**Yo: perdon en la otra parte are ke hablen mas **** ya sabes Tsubasa que tu eres mi favorito *_***

**Tsubasa : xD ella me prefiere a mi kyoya**

**Kyoya: si te prefiere a ti (murmuros) por ahora**


	2. inician los problemas y discuciones!

**atención: no soy duena de beyblade metal fusion y Saint Seiya , ni de los personajes **

**HOLA!**

**Yo aquí después de las vacaciones actualizo , T^T mañana entro a la escuela y no se si actualice pronto pero aquí esta la continuación:**

Después de el relato de seiya , todos se quedaron estáticos , el primero en reaccionar fue Ginga

Ginga: entonces eso fue lo que paso

Seiya : si , lo se fue extraño después vimos oscuridad y nos encontramos con ustedes

Kyoya: y porque les dijo que nos fueran a buscar a nosotros

Shiryu: yo que se , díganos ustedes

Madoka : aaa no sabemos (**)**

Seiya : tengo hambre

_Shun : _yo igual no hemos comido nada como en 9 horas

madoka : pues vengan vamos a desayunar en mi casa

seiya: enserio *.*

madoka : si

ikki: no creen que Saori , este preocupada

hyoga : acuérdate que estamos en huelga

ikki : genial *.*

Ya en la casa de madoka les dijo que se sentaran en la mesa y luego les trajo platos para cereal, y les sirvió a todos cereal , después de desayunar , se pusieron a platicar , Madoka les dijo que si querían unos podían ir a la sala , se fueron a la sala , Tsubasa , Yuu , Hyoga , e Ikki.

Se pusieron a platicar Yuu y Tsubasa , e Hyoga con Ikki

_Conversación de Tsubasa y Yuu_

Yuu: no me caen tan mal , pero no confio en ellos , y se me hacen un poco ….tontos (**)**

Tsubasa : lo mismo pienso pero , que podemos hacer

De pronto , Hyoga se para y se sienta entre Yuu y Tsubasa y le pregunta directamente a Tsubasa:

Hyoga : tienes una voz masculina para ser una chica

Tsubasa : ¿me estas diciendo chica ?

Hyoga : pos si , eso es lo que eres ¿no?

Yuu : -.-U ( ahora si se va a enojar )

Tsubasa : mira

Se levanta de su asiento y le dice :

Tsubasa : VUELVEZ A LLAMARME CHICA Y LOS VAS A LAMENTAR , SOY UN CHICO , ENTERATE!

Solo por que Yuu anticipo los posibles movimientos de Tsubasa , se le pesco de las 2 piernas para que no se mueva

Yuu : el no merece tus golpes

Tsubasa : ¡SUELTAME YUU! ¡lo que necesita es un buen golpe!

Ikki e hyoga : ¡Es que enserio pareces mujer!

Yuu : noooo ahora si se enojo

Tsubasa : ¡QUE!

Mientras tanto los de más se quedaron en la mesa, conversando

Kyoya : entonces como volverán

Shun : aun no sabemos n-n

Ginga: entonces ustedes son caballeros

Seiya: exacto, y ustedes son

Ginga : somos bleyders **(o como se escriba , no soy perfecta saben n-n) **

Shun : wow entonces cada quien tiene un bey , el ultimo que quede girando ¿gana?

Kyoya : si

Su pacifica conversación es interrumpida por que se oye de repente :

_-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!_

**(supongo que ya saben quien es n-n)**

**Notas del autor:**

**Perdón**** por la larguisima espera, pero creía que a nadie le había gustado pero los 2 comentarios de 2 escritoras , que están aquí en fanfiction , para mi son unas grandes escritoras , les dedico este capitulo a :****Ripperkinz**** y ****smexy sevie's fangirl**** , bueno eso es todo si les gusto , dejen **_**reviews**_** (si quieren ) que les pareció el capitulo , en que puedo mejorar **

**Y ahora preguntas que dejare en su cabeza **

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Tsubasa acecinara a Ikki e Hyoga? ¿Cómo piensan regresar?**

**Bueno ahora si BYE**

**Las letritas negras son notas mías XD**


	3. Que fue lo que paso?

**ATENCION: ****BEYBLADE METAL FUSION NO ME PERTENECE**

**Capitulo 3**

-¿Que fue lo que se oyó? – pregunto Ginga algo extrañado, creyendo ya saber lo que pasaba

-parecía Tsubasa- dijo madoka

-se oyó muy enojado- dice Kenta con cierto temor en la palabra

-pues que esperamos, ¡vamos!- dice Seiya

Los que estaban el la cocina salieron corriendo por la puerta, Al llegar ven, a Tsubasa estrangulando a Hyoga, también ven a Yuu tratando de que Tsubasa suelte a Hyoga, e, Ikki, no hacia nada, es mas se le hacia divertido ver sufrir a Hyoga

-¡Tsubasa suéltalo! – le decía Yuu haciendo esfuerzos en vano para que lo soltara

-Au…..xi…lio - pide Hyoga pues Tsubasa lo estaba ahorcando muy fuerte

-¡No asta que te disculpes! – le responde Tsubasa

-Hyoga, solo discúlpate, y tu Tsubasa, ¡ya suéltalo no!

- ¡Esta bien discúlpame, perdón por haberte confundido con una chica! Te….lo…..suplico

– dice Hyoga casi ya sin aire

-Esta bien te disculpo – dice Tsubasa, y lo suelta haciendo que Hyoga caiga de sentón al suelo

Ginga , Seiya , Madoka , Kenta y Kyoya , estaban batallando para contener la risa , pues se les hacia muy divertido , que , Hyoga allá confundido a Tsubasa con una chica , y que Tsubasa se haya enojado con eso , e intento matarlo. Mientras, Shiryu estaba muy confundido al igual que Benquei y tenían, una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Emm, Tsubasa, ya se te paso el enojo? - pregunta ginga, tratando de contener la risa

- si…- fue la fría respuesta de Tsubasa

- exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? – pregunta Kyoya

-pues…..- comienza a redactar Yuu

_POV DE YUU_

_-tienes una voz masculina para ser una chica- dice Hyoga_

_-¿me estas diciendo chica?- le pregunta Tsubasa un poco enojado_

_-pos si, eso es lo que eres ¿no?- le responde Hyoga_

_-ahora si se va a enojar – susurra Yuu_

_-mira- le dice Tsubasa ya enojado_

_Se levanta de su asiento y le dice:_

_- ¡Vuelves a llamarme chica y lo vas a lamentar!_

_Solo por que Yuu anticipo los posibles movimientos de Tsubasa, se le pesco de las 2 piernas para que no se pueda mover_

_-el no merece tus golpes- le dice Yuu_

_-¡SUELTAME YUU! ¡Lo que necesita es un buen golpe!- le responde _

_¡Es que enserio pareces mujer!-dicen muy inocentemente Hyoga e Ikki_

_- noooo ahora si se enojar- dice Yuu asustado_

_-__¡QUE!- grita Tsubasa ya muy enojado_

_Fin del pov_

- Y eso fue lo que paso – dice Yuu después de decirles todo lo que paso

-vez Hyoga lo hiciste enojar – dice seiya, con tono burlón

- tu cállate Seiya- responde Hyoga ya recuperándose de el ahorcado que le dio Tsubasa

**¡CONTINUARA!**

**Bueno ya esta el tercer capitulo, gracias ****Danyeda Goofy Panterita**** por todas las recomendaciones y por decirme que cambiara mi fic a ****Crossover**** , **

**Si les gusto el capitulo dejen Reviews, tomen encuenta hasta este capitulo en que puedo mejorar, que creen que pase **

**Bueno BYE**


	4. un accidente con agua?

**Beblade metal fusion no me pertenece , ni tampoco Saint Seiys**

**Hola!**

**Alfin después de mucho actualizo este fic , veamos los que sucede :**

Después del incidente , todo volio a la normalidad , trataban de ver como es que ivan a regresar , después de pensar mucho , Ginga y los demas , decidieron pedirle ayuda a Ryuga , por lo que fueron a Dark Nevula , al llegar Merci no los queria dejar pasar pero les valio , pasaron todas las trampas , a llegar a su oficina Doji susurro , despidire a Merci después de esto.

-hola Doji – saludo Ginga

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto Doji

-venimos a pedirte ayuda- dijo Kyoya

Después que entre todos le explicaron la situación de los santos de bronce , Doji , les dijo :

-no se como ayudarles- dijo Doji , pero en ese momento llama Merci :

-Maestro , hay algo raro en el salon de los bleiders mas fuertes- dijo Menci

-pero que – dijo Doji

-no se maestro , mis camaras no me permiten ver hay ¿Qué extrano verdad?- dijo Merci

Doji los miro y les dijo:

-si uno de ustedes van a ver que pasa alli , le digo a Ryuga y talvez Reji que los ayude .

-vale- dijeron al unisono

-¿pero quien va?-pregunto Yuu

Casi todos voltearon a ver a Tsubasa , y este les dijo:

-¿Qué?-

-tu estuviste aquí , eres de los mas grandes aquí , haci que ve – le dijo Kyoya

-grrrr , esta bien- dijo Tsubasa

Tsubasa se encamina hacia dicha habitación , pero al llegar ve que la puerta tiembla y dice:

-yo no veo que hay ay adentro- dijo Tsubasa

-no seas miedoso-dijo Merci

-callate Merci-dijo Tsubasa

Abrio la puerta y …

**¡SPLAM!**

En la habitación no se veian las camaras poruqe se inundo , y Tsubasa al abrirlo se libero toda el agua que estaba hay , era tanta agua que lo arrastro , el charco paso , por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Doji.

Justo a la oficina de Doji el agua se acabo , y vieron que Tsubasa estaba en el suelo , no dava senales de vida .

Fueron a ayudarlo y hablo ikki:

-diganme que murio , diganme que si – dijo Ikki

-no lo se , creo que trago mucho agua – dijo Kyoya

En eso llegan Ryuga y Reji :

-Doji , ¿Qué pasa aquí? , y ¿Por qué Tsubasa en el suelo , que parece muerto? –pregunto Ryuga

-si porque- dijo Reji

-porque un habitación se inundo , le dije que la abriera , y parece que se ahogo – dijo Doji

-parece que nececita respiración de boca a boca –dijo algo divertido Reji

-si es cierto – dijo Shun

-Reji , te toca , tu lo sugeristes , haci que tu lo haces – dijeron todos al unisono , menos los de bronce , porque no sabian quien era.

-¿pero que?- dijo Reji , el solo lo decia de juego

-¿Qué esperas – dijo Kyoya , muy divertido

-Grrr , esta bien , solo porque encerio nadie lo va a hacer- hacepto Reji , derrotado.

Reji se arrodillo a donde estaba Tsubasa , paso un brazo por su espalda , lo levanto , lo puso cerca de la cara , , eso parecia otra cosa ** (N/A : mi mente pervertida siempre pensando otra cosa XD , ose un beso) **, cuando estaba a punto de darle la respiración , recivio un fuerte golpe de parte de Tsubasa :

-¡alejate de mi pervertido!- casi grito Tsubasa , reaccionando

Reji , se dio cuanta que Tsubasa podia golpear muy fuerte, para sacarlo medio volando .

-Tsu..Tsubasa , estas bien- pregunto Yuu

-si- dijo Tsubasa , tociendo un poco de agua , ante casi morir ahogado.

-Doji , ahora nos va a yudar ¡no ariesgue mi vida por nada!- dijo Tsubasa

-esta bien , aunque me pregunto ¿Cómo esque se pudo inundar la habitación?- dijo ara si Doji

-no sabes tu , menos nosotros – dijeron todos al unisono

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**Actualizo después de mucho , perdon , esque me emociono , con mis otros fic , y se me olvida actualizar este XD**

**Reji y Tsubasa : VOLVIMOS!**

**Autora: estos no se cansan o que? (comienzo a correr otra vez por mi vida)**

**BYE!**


	5. ¡NO SOY UNA CHICA!

**Beyblade y Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes.**

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Como están?**

**Me di cuenta que hace bástate tiempo que no actualizo este fanfic jejejeje, pero bueno, no se me ocurría nada para este XD hasta que sentada en la cama, viendo el techo por horas, ¡se me ocurrió algo! *-***

**Bueno, sin más, aquí va el capitulo ^-^ espero que les guste:**

-Cierto-susurra Doji-pues, la verdad no sé ni me interesa como pueden regresar a su mundo-les dice a los Santos de Athena.

-''Que lindo ¬¬''-piensa Tsubasa secándose o más bien exprimiéndose el cabello.

-Ni nosotros-le dice Hyoga a Doji y suspira.

-Pero, ¿Que tal su mejor vamos a pasear? no todos los días nos vamos a otra dimensión-les dice Shun a los demás.

-Por mi está bien-les dice Ikki.

-Pero amigos, Saori-san, no puede estar sin la protección de sus...-dice Seiya y es silenciado por un golpe de Ikki.

-Burro con alas si no tienes nada mejor que decir mejor cállate ¬¬-le dice Ikki mientras le pone cinta en la boca a Seiya.

-''Algo me dice que si Dark conociera a Ikki se llevarían muy bien ''-piensa Tsubasa y suspira.

-Bueno, vámonos-les dice Ginga y se va de allí, y los demás lo siguen, dejando a Doji solo.

-¡Por fin estoy solo! ^^-dice Doji mientras toma de su mentado jugo de naranja.

***-*-*-*Mientras con los demás*-*-*-***

-¿A dónde quieren ir?-les pregunta Yu feliz de la vida como siempre.

-Pues no sé, a donde ustedes quieran-les dice Ikki.

***-*-*-*15 minutos después *-*-*-***

En eso, vemos a una sombrita dormida en un árbol, solo que en la rama de un árbol gigante, en eso lo ve Seiya.

-Miren, esa chica se quiere matar-dice Seiya viendo a la sombra. (N/A: ¿Ya saben quien es no? XD)

-Cierto, ¡vamos a salvarla!-dice Shun y trata de trepar el árbol para ''salvar a la chica''.

-''¿Les digo?''-dice Tsubasa en su mente.

-Pues hagámoslo-les dice Ikki y esta trepando el árbol, pero en el fondo todos sabemos que lo hace para llevarse el crédito.

Haci Seiya, Shun e Ikki se fueron a el árbol y lo escalaron hasta llegar con la ''chica''.

Rato después, Seiya e Ikki se peleaban para ver quien ''la rescataba'', hasta que causaron que ''la joven'' se callera del árbol, hasta que debajo de dicho árbol, Ryuga ''la atrapo''.

Al ver eso Shun se cayó del árbol, e Ikki y Seiya se resbalaron y se cayeron.

-Uno ya no puede dormir en paz ¬¬-les dice ''la chica''.

Los 2 caídos, se levantaron, mientras ''la chica'' dándole un golpe a Ryuga se paraba y les mandaba una mirada amenazante a Ikki, Shun, y Seiya.

-Señorita, ¿Está bien?-le pregunta Shun parándose y va con ''la joven''.

-Si imbécil, pe…-le dice ''la chica a Shun pero Ikki ''la interrumpe''.

-Que bueno que estas bien, una jovencita como usted no debe dormirse en los árboles-le dice Ikki.

-Pe...-les iba a decir otra vez algo ''la chica''.

-Me alegro que la señorita este bien-le dice Seiya.

-¡MALDICION NO SOY UNA CHICA! ¡SOY UNA SOMBRA Y ME LLAMO DARK IMBECILES! ¡¿ME VIERON CARA DE NIÑA O QUE?-les grita Dark enfadado a los 3 y literalmente los mando a volar por los aires.

-Les debí decir antes de que estallara-susurra Tsubasa y suspira.

-¡ES LA QUINCEABA VEZ QUE ME CONFUNDEN CON UNA CHICA!-grita Dark histérico, ya le afecto que lo confundan su sexo.

-Tranquilo Drk, tranquilo-le dice Yuu a Dark.

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI LO HACEN A CADA RATO?-grita Dark amas histérico que antes.

-Respira, respira-le dice Kyoya a Dark.

-¡JURO QUE ME VENGARE MALDITOS HIJOS DE ****Censurado** ** SON UNOS ****Censurado**** LOS GOLEARE HASTA QUE NO SIENTAN EL ****Censurado**!-**grita Dark ya calmándose un poco.

Los demás mejor retrocedieron un poco, solo por si acaso Dark se desquiciaba y ahora si ni siquiera el mismo Tsubasa lo podría calmar.

Mientras tanto los otros 3 estaban medio noqueados, cayeron sobre una carriola de una señora, por suerte la señora alcanzo a quitar a su bebe de dicha carriola.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Unos locos quieren llevarse a mi bebe!-grita la señora toda histérica.

-Señora, no es lo que piensa-le dice Shun a la señora.

-¡Policía!-grita la señora.

Y en eso una patrulla de acerca a los 3.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunta el policía a la señora.

-¡Esos delincuentes querían llevarse a mi bebe!-le dice la señora a el policía.

Y con eso el policía sin pedir explicaciones se llevo a la comisaria a Shun, Ikki y Seiya

Ahora ¿Quién podrá salvarlos?

**Continuara….**

**¿Les gusto? -w-**

**Lo sé, mucho tiempo sin actualizar jejejeje**

**Gomenazai!**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización**

**Mata-nee**


End file.
